Singing, Hogwarts style!
by blue cat1
Summary: What happens when a weird spell effects the whole of Hogwarts? Song Time! watch u're favourite characters sing, in once more with feelin Hp style!
1. Going through the motions

Hi, a new fic by me! It's set in 5th year, before the death, and is based on a Buffy episode, where they all sing YAY! Before I start can I introduce my new friends Luna, Harry, Draco, and Hermione.  
  
Harry: *blinks looking confused*  
  
Hermione: *smiles nervously *  
  
Draco: What the hell am I doing here?  
  
Me: Helping, it' gonna be fun!  
  
Luna: This is a plot by Fudge I knew it.  
  
Me: No it's my fic and you're helping.  
  
Draco: make me!  
  
Hermione: This is a fanfic,  
  
Draco: Yer, so?  
  
Hermione: She's a crazy Harry Potter crazed author.  
  
Draco: *looks pail*  
  
Harry: Just think what she could do, she's worst than Voldemort.  
  
Me: ^.^;;;;;;;;;; Disclaimer please.  
  
Luna: BlueCat1 owns everything.  
  
Lawyers: *glare*  
  
Me: Fine I own nothing! I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or any of the lirects which are from the Buffy episode Once more With feeling, I only changed them a bit. Happy?  
  
Draco: Get me away from her!  
  
Me: *smiles evilly * Let the fic begin.  
  
******** ****** *** **** ****** ***** **** ** ********* **** ***** *** * **  
  
'Harry have you finished your homework yet?' asked Hermione.  
  
Ron grinned looking at Harry's face, 'Haven't you left it in the common room.'  
  
The boy next to Ron groaned, 'What else can go wrong?' he sighed getting up from the table, 'See you later.' He muttered leaving the Great hall and heading towards the common room.  
  
'Potter running home to mummy,' smirked Malfoy, following him along the corridor with Crabb and Goyle.  
  
'Get lost Malfoy.' Growled Harry.  
  
'Bet its great being the famous Harry Potter!'  
  
Emerald eyes glare angrily at Malfoy. 'No' he sighed and suddenly started to sing softly.  
  
'Every single day, the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight. Still I always feel the strangest estrangement. Nothing here is real nothing here is right.'  
  
'I've been stopping Voldemort's shows and trading spells,' Harry flicked his wand at Goyle and knocked him out with a spell. 'And hoping no one knows,' 'I've been going through the motions, Walking through the part, Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.'  
  
'I was always brave and kind of righteous, Now I find I'm wavering, Try as you might your best darn fight, Just doesn't mean a thing,'  
  
He suddenly tripped over his robe, but was caught by the crowd that had gathered to watch, and was pushed forwards.  
  
'He's lost his swing,' sang Goyle, till Malfoy elbowed him.  
  
'Thanks for noticing,'  
  
'He is pretty well with Voldie's from hell, But lately we can tell, He's been going through the motions.' Sang the cheering crowd.  
  
'Fighting without a heart.' Put in Cho Chang. 'He's not half as good as wizard as he-' Hermione elbowed her. 'Ooowwwwwwwwww'  
  
'Will I stay this was forever.' Continued Harry. 'Parentless and alone through my life's endeavour.'  
  
'It's really not that bad.' Started Neville.  
  
'Whatever,' sang Harry shaking his head.  
  
'I don't want to be, going through the motions, Losing all my hope, I can't really see, If this is really me, And I just want to be alive.' Sang Harry trailing off.  
  
Malfoy smirked looking amused, and was about to make fun of him till-  
  
'Run it's Snape!' Screamed a first year.  
  
Everyone bolted in different directions, leaving Harry standing in the middle of a corridor looking embarrassed.  
  
***** **** *********** ******** ******** ******* ****** ***** ***** * ****  
  
Me: All done!  
  
Harry: YOU MADE ME SING! *looks angry*  
  
Me: So?  
  
Draco: *laughing * She made you sing, that was priceless.  
  
Me: ^.^;;;; laugh now Draco, you're in a chapter very soon.  
  
Hermione/Harry: *smirk*  
  
Luna: Am I in this plot?  
  
Me: *happily* Yep!  
  
Luna: Does Ronald sing?  
  
Me: Dunno, if anyone liked it please review and I'm taking suggestions! *grins*  
  
Draco: Poor people, look what you subjected them to!  
  
Hermione: Now that's a bit mean.  
  
Me: *looks upset *  
  
Luna: Please review if you found this story good.  
  
Draco: Yer right, *laughs* that's no one.  
  
Harry: *knocks him out with a spell* 


	2. Got a theory!

Me: I'm back!  
  
Draco: Please no!  
  
Hermione: *looks scared *  
  
Luna: Ohh has Fudge said we can go yet?  
  
Me: No! ^.^  
  
Harry: Let me guess you're making me sing again?  
  
Me: How did you guess!  
  
Luna: She doesn't own anything.  
  
Me: *looks at her weirdly * that was only for last time, and thank you to my reviewers! I really liked the feedback and some suggestions.  
  
Draco: the readers have finally cracked.  
  
Me: Laugh now Draco, you're turn soon! ^.^  
  
*-************ ***** ******* ****** ***** ****** ******* **** * ****** ***  
  
Harry walked nervously into the common room, spotting Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and strangely Luna. He sighed walking over, hearing an argument Ron and Luna were having.  
  
'I don't think you should be in here Luna, it's for Gryffindors.' Growled Ron.  
  
'But Ronald I'm Ginny's guest,'  
  
'I'm a Prefect and I should tell you that-'  
  
'Err hey guys,'  
  
They all looked up from what they were doing.  
  
'Did any of you, kinda burst into song last night?'  
  
Hermione sighed in relief, 'Thank god, I thought I was the only one.'  
  
'What about yesterday when I started singing?'  
  
They all looked at him dumbly.  
  
'I don't know what you're on about mate.' Muttered Ron, 'But the song I started singing sure was creepy though.'  
  
'Mine was more of dance.' Muttered Luna.  
  
'Ohh cool,' laughed Ginny, 'Mine was really heavy rock music.'  
  
'Err guys!' shouted Harry other the loud conversations. 'Any idea what it is?'  
  
Hermione grinned and stood up, 'I got a theory it could be a deatheater, a dancing deatheater, no something isn't right here.' Sang Hermione.  
  
'I got a theory, some Malfoy kid is dreaming this, and we're all stuck in his wacky Broad way nightmare.' Added Ginny.  
  
'I got a theory we should work this out,' sang Ron.  
  
'It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?' sang Hermione, Ginny and Luna together.  
  
Neville grinned, 'I've got a theory, It Could be witches, some evil witches.' He suddenly shivered at the looks Ginny and Hermione were giving him. 'Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted Wicca good and love the earth and  
  
woman power and I'll be over here.' He sang nervously hiding behind Harry.  
  
'I've got a theory, it could be bunnies.' Started Luna.  
  
Ron gave her a weird look, and started to sing. 'I've got a theory.  
  
Luna suddenly looked really annoyed as rock music blurted out of nowhere, 'Bunnies aren't as cute as everyone supposes! They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need good eyesight for anyway! Bunnies, bunnies it must be BUNNIES!' She suddenly looked round at the group who were staring in shock at her, 'Or maybe Midgets.' She sang.  
  
'I got a theory we should work this fast.' Sang Ginny.  
  
'Because clearly it could get serious before it's passed.' Sang both Ginny and Hermione, shooting glares at Luna.  
  
'I've got a theory, it doesn't matter.' Started Harry making them all turn to look at him. 'What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Voldemort, we've all been their, the same old trips, why should we care?'  
  
'What can't we do if we get in it; we'll work it through within a minute.' They all sang together. 'We have to try; we'll pay the price, its do or die.'  
  
'Hey I've almost died four times.' Sang Harry.  
  
'What can't we face if we're together?' They all sang.  
  
'What can't we face?' asked Hermione.  
  
'What's in this place we can't weather?' they all sang again.  
  
'If we're together.' Added Hermione.  
  
'There's nothing we can't face.' They all sang slowly ending it.  
  
'Except for Bunnies.' Sniffed Luna.  
  
'Okay now that was weird.' Muttered Ginny.  
  
'I kinda liked it.' added Luna dreamily.  
  
'Is it just us?' asked Ron.  
  
Harry quickly opened the portrait hole.  
  
'She gave me ten points!' sang a first year.  
  
'She gave him ten points.' Sang the rest of the crowd.  
  
'It's not just us,' muttered Harry quickly slamming shut the portrait.  
  
'Hi,' said Colin Creevey, coming over. 'Want to see my new wizard camcorder, it really got you're song down.'  
  
'COLIN!' growled Ginny, sprinting after the boy who was running for his life.  
  
******* ***** ************* ********* ***** ******* ***** **** ******** * Me: All done.  
  
Draco: *laughing his head off*  
  
Hermione: Why did you make me sing?  
  
Me: It was fun!  
  
Luna: Bunnies are scary.  
  
Harry: *goes a bright red colour. *  
  
Hermione: Who's next for your torture?  
  
Me: *evil look* Draco and Ginny.  
  
Draco: What?!  
  
Me: ^. ^;;;;; you're going to sing; I'm under you're spell to Ginny, or I'll never tell. I haven't worked out which yet.  
  
Draco: Like hell I am!  
  
Me: Yer, anyone got any suggestions for Draco to do out of those two? And if so who can sing the other one.  
  
Harry: how come we're the only one's who have to sing?  
  
Me: I'm bringing in Sirius soon ^.^  
  
Hermione: Which song?  
  
Me: *Evil laugh* I've got two in mind.  
  
Harry: God save us!  
  
Luna: Please review if you liked it! 


	3. Under your spell

Me: I'm back again!  
  
Draco: God help us all.  
  
Me: *sticks tongue out*  
  
Luna: Do I get to sing soon?  
  
Hermione: Don't encourage her.  
  
Me: *Evil laugh *  
  
Harry: can't you put this fic out of its misery.  
  
Me: Erm no.  
  
Luna: I like this fic.  
  
Draco: I don't.  
  
Me: well you're miserable and singing next.  
  
Draco: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Me: *smirks* Start the fic Luna! *evil laugh*  
  
*** ********** ********** *************** ******* ***** **** *** ** *****  
  
'Hey Draco, are you in here?' Ginny sighed walking into an empty classroom. She suddenly screamed when he appeared behind her.  
  
'I thought you Gryffindors were brave.' He smirked, with sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
'We are unless evil ferret gits jump out of nowhere at us!' she growled.  
  
'What do you want Weasley,'  
  
'Is it you or one of your friends doing this?'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
'You know the sing-song thing, it's the pathetic thing you or one of your friends would do.'  
  
He scowled, 'I don't do stuff like that any more,'  
  
'Of course, because you're in love with me, please Draco I get your game.'  
  
Draco's face twitched, 'What one's that Weasley.'  
  
'You know.'  
  
He stepped slowly forwards no I don't.' he looked away then started to sing softly. 'I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face.'  
  
She stared at him looking annoyed.  
  
'It didn't seem so sad though, I figure that was my place, now I'm bathed in light, something just isn't right.'  
  
He smiled at her. 'I'm under your spell, how else could it be anyone would notice me, it's magic I can tell, how you set me free, brought me out so easily.'  
  
Draco brought out his wand and sent sparks flying around the room. 'I saw a world enchanted, Spirits and charms in the air, I always took for granted; I was the only one there. But your powers shone,'  
  
He grabbed both her hands. 'Brighter than any I've known, I'm under your spell, nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you, you worked your charm to well.'  
  
Ginny looked at him confusedly.  
  
'Finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true, you make me believe. The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside.' He smiled gently at her.  
  
'I'm under your spell, Surging like the sea, Pulled to you so helplessly, I  
  
break with every spell, Lost in ecstasy, being here with my Ginny tree. 'You make me complete,' he gently stepped towards her. 'You make me complete, you make me complete.' He stood in front of her, finishing by gently kissing her on the lips.  
  
Ginny suddenly pulled way, 'I've got to go.' She sped quickly out the door.  
  
Draco scowled punching a near by table, 'Damm it!' he growled.  
  
****** **** ***** ***** ********* ************* ******** ****** ***** *** Draco: you made me sing!  
  
Me: *looking nervous * yes  
  
Draco: You're going down!  
  
Me: yikes! *disappears *  
  
Luna: Ohh she's gone  
  
Hermione: Thank goodness, she can't make us sing any more.  
  
Harry: Malfoy was made to sing *laughs *  
  
Draco: shut it potter! Wasn't it you singing the last two chapters.  
  
Luna: *smiles * please review if you liked the chapter.  
  
Hermione: *raises eyebrow * are you being paid to do that?  
  
Luna: *dreamy smile * yep.  
  
Harry: I think I'd rather go have tea with Voldemort than this torture.  
  
Draco: Go ahead, I'll have fun at your funeral.  
  
Harry: He can't kill me, I'm Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione: He can't but the author can.  
  
Harry: *shuts up * 


End file.
